


Caught In Comprising Positions

by PureFury



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual, Bisexual Sam, Coming Out, Dean - Freeform, Dean Finds Out, M/M, Sam - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Supportive Dean, not wincest, sam gets caught with a guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureFury/pseuds/PureFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sam is tense for weeks, Dean decides that he needs to get laid. This leads to Dean accidentally walking in on Sam with a guy which forces Sam to have to come out to him.<br/>Bisexual Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught In Comprising Positions

Dean's night was going terribly and even that could possibly be considered the understatement of the year. He could still feel the alcohol pumping through his veins but not enough for him to be drunk, just mildly buzzed. 

It had all started 4 hours ago when the Winchester boys were winding down from another hunt. Sam had been bitchy throughout the whole thing making Dean tease him mercilessly about needing a good fuck to release the tension. Dean knew that he would also benefit from burning off some energy tonight. Living out of each other's pockets had began to really get to them again. 

Upon Dean's suggestion that they'd go to a bar, the two boys piled into the Impala and drove the short distance to the nearest bar. Within moments of stepping through the doors, Dean had his slights locked on a perky red head situated by the stools. 

With a smirk and a clap on the shoulder Dean was gone leaving Sam feeling like an idiot as he stood alone in the middle of the room. Surely a drink or two won't hurt? Sam asked himself.

From his position next to the woman, Dean could his his brother moping by himself beside the bar. In between flirting and making advances, he watched his brother carefully. The tall man nursed a beer but the tension was clear in his body and the way he held himself.

The last few hunts have been a mess and he hated to assign blame but Sam had been so distracted and distant. He knew that even Sam could see it, the boy wasn't blind after all. Despite this, Dean wasn't mad. It was an easy fix. Well, it would be an easy fix if Sam would stop being such a girl and just find someone to have some fun with. He doesn't have to launch into a relationship just because he slept with them; Dean was a prefect example of that. 

He leant down to whisper into the red head's ear and chuckle seductively. He only had his eyes off his brother for a second but when he glanced back over to him the tall man had vanished. His half empty drink remained abandoned on the bar. Dean just prayed that he'd left with a girl rather than just heading back home. His brother wasn't bad looking and there were women that wanted him so, in his opinion, Sam should just do it. Even if he only does it to get his focus back; they needed that because Sam is the brains of their operation.

They'd only been here half an hour and Sam spent the whole time not talking to anyone so Dean seriously doubted the odds that he'd picked up a chick.

Dean sighed but turned his attention back to the woman. He'd made too much progress to just stop now. Maybe he could make it quick so he could dash back to the motel to have a stern, and predictably awkward, word with his brother.

\-----  
It was an hour later that Dean was walking up to the motel door after ditching the woman. Now was the time where he'd have to speak to Sam so he really wasn't looking forward to giving this lecture about sexual frustration.

He was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the sounds that came from the room until it was too late. 

Dean stood wide eyed with the door wide open behind him. Sam was positioned in between someone's legs. It took a millisecond for Dean's brain to register that the person Sam was fucking was a man. He had his legs wrapped around Sam's hips, pulling him closer, and his head thrown back in ecstasy. They were both sweating and panting heavily. 

"Dean?!" Sam cried as soon as he noticed the door had opened (which actually happened to be quite a while after Dean had come in). 

Dean's eyes widened further and his jaw dropped as he fled from the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Dean! Wait!" Sam called after him.

Dean ran to the end of the row of rooms and leant back against the peeling paint as though he'd just run a marathon. That was definitely not what he'd expected when he thought about coming back tonight. He rubbed his neck. He could heard Sam calling him but was too shocked to respond. He wasn't mad. He really didn't mind what Sam did as long as he was safe, happy and not leaving Dean behind. It's a shock to walk in on your brother doing anyone, let alone a guy. Although, he looked him he was doing a good job. He felt a slight bit of pride before shaking it off to try and not think about it.

Footsteps pounded against the cement and echoed along the front of the rooms. Sam was running towards him now, a look of relief on his face. At least Dean hadn't run off. Sam had slipped on his jeans and T-shirt but he still had sex hair. The brown strands were sticking out in awkward angles where they'd been pulled and had fingers dragged through.

"I'm so sorry, Dean." Sam gasped as he reached his older brother. Whether the panting was from the run or the sex, Dean didn't know, "Please, just let me explain myself." Desperately, he begged.

"Sam, no." He said harshly. He could practically see the heartbreak in his brother's eyes, "You don't have to explain yourself to me."

Sam narrowed his eyes, Confused, "I... Don't?"

"Well, are you happy?"

"Um, yeah?"

"Are you being safe?" He raised a suggestive eyebrow to make sure Sam got what he meant. The protective side of him was coming out.

"...Yes..." He blushed.

"Well then. I don't mind." Dean smiled gently at his shocked baby brother. He really didn't care whether sam like girls or guys and he'd support him no matter what. That was his job, he was the big brother, "A bit of warning next time though..."

Sam grimaced, "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Just to make sure that I don't walk in on you balls deep in some dude again." He said casually despite accepting that this was weird, even for them. 

Sam rubbed at the back of his neck. Frowning when he felt the cold sweat that was there, "I kinda thought that you'd be out with that red head most the night so I'd have a chance to chuck him out before you got back."

Dean couldn't contain the laugh that bubbled from his throat, "I came back early so I could lecture you on not getting laid..."

Sam burst out laughing too but didn't say anything more. A quiet settled over them as they both thought through the oddity of their evening. Sam nibbled at his lip as he considered how well Dean had taken it. If he'd know that he'd be so cool about it then he would have came out ages ago. That make him think for a moment. He needed to make sure that something was clear.

"I'm not gay." 

Dean gave him a 'whatever you say' kind of look. Obviously doubting what Sam had said, "Right."

"No, really. I'm bisexual." He muttered peering off down the street to avoid eye contact but he could feel his brother watching him like a hawk.

"That's... Cool with me." He reassured him gently.

They lapsed into a companionable silence again. Dean couldn't believe the turn that the evening took. Their lives really where so strange but they wouldn't have it any other way.

They began the walk back to the room when something suddenly dawned upon Dean, that guy Sam was having sex with might still be in the room. He really hoped not as he was actually really tired so didn't particularly want to have to make himself scarce for an hour especially at this early time.

"... Do you want me to...get lost for a while longer?" He asked anyway knowing that Sam really needed to loosen up and get rid of the tension that showed in every line of his body.

Sam snorted and laughed a little, "No, I'm kinda exhausted right now."

"Already?" He asked in disbelief. Sam needed it so Dean wouldn't let him get out of it by claiming tiredness.

"That... I... We... When you walked in...That wasn't the first time, Dean..." Sam said awkwardly and looked down at his feet.

It took Dean a second to snap out of his shock before he slapped Sam on the shoulder with a smirk, "That's my boy!"

They made it back into the motel room and to their relief, the man was gone. He left a shakily written cell number on a piece of paper by the side table of Sam's bed. His eyes scanned the message under the number which made a self satisfied smirk grown on his lips. Dean wanted to know what it said but knew it'd be inappropriate to ask.

Sam picked up the remainder of his clothes that were strewn across the room as though he was trying to erase the evidence. He pulled the blanket over his bed to neaten the sheets. Dean supposed that it was habit from all the times he had hidden it from Dean in the past.

They changed and were ready to sleep within minutes. They were both exhausted and really just ready to drift off to sleep. Sam felt better than he had in weeks and was looking forward to a deep and peaceful slumber. They were both teetering on the edge of unconsciousness when Dean sudden spoke.

"Bro..."

"Mmm?" Sam mumbled into his pillow.

"You reek of sex." 

They both laughed gently and with smiles on their lips, fell off to sleep.


End file.
